


The Moment I Said It

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A Klaine video to The Moment I Said It by Imogen Heap. I don't really have an excuse for this. I just liked the song and I really wanted to use it even though it's kinda dark. So naturally this video will probably be a bit depressing for Klainers.





	The Moment I Said It




End file.
